


a flower named you

by Cressara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cressara/pseuds/Cressara
Summary: really short, but mostly just playing around with the text skins! this layout is a ton of fun.
Kudos: 1





	a flower named you

ugly roommate  
  
**Today** 11:04 AM  
nhiraaaa  
  
what  
  
i’m going to work（；＿；）  
  
ok  
  
and the cute maintenance girl is gonna come by later  
so... could you  
maybe  
put on a fresh pair of pants?  
brush your hair?  
...stay in your room...? (ㆀ˘･з･˘)  
sure  
  
you're the best! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡   
oh, but could you let her know i made cookies?  
but not... like... *for* her   
but like if she wants to eat them she can (＞人＜;)  
got it  
  
if there are any left when she gets here  
  
jerk (-᷅_-᷄๑)  
**Read** 11:14 AM

Cressara sighs, stuffing her phone into her pocket as she lifts herself off her bed. She’s not scheduled to come in for another hour and a half, but right on cue, she feels the vibration of her watch on her wrist, signaling the text she suspected was coming from her boss. 

🌸 Mr. V 🌸  
  
**Today** 11:16 AM  
I need you to come in a little early. K'yalwynn called in sick  
Already on my way, Mr. Valmont!   
**Delivered** You’re a saint. 🙏 This is why you’re my favorite  


She rolls her eyes at his praise. She’s come to suspect this whenever she’s scheduled to work with K’yalwynn, and if she were more fond of Mr. Valmont, perhaps she’d bring up her worries that she’s abusing his incredibly lax absence policy. Then again, this does start to eat up her free time, but it’s not that big of a deal to her, yet. As weird as most people think she is for it, she does enjoy her job.

She quickly slips her arms through her jacket and grabs her purse, rushing to the door to jam her feet into her shoes. As much as she loves taking her bicycle everywhere, especially in the sweet coastal breeze, it tends to throw a wrench into how swiftly she can be where she's needed. After she’s double checked that the door is locked behind her, Cressara jogs over to her ride, and sets off on her way to The Shrouded Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> really short, but mostly just playing around with the text skins! this layout is a ton of fun.


End file.
